


be still my foolish heart (don't ruin this on me)

by CookieBeast12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (Why is Season 7 Anakin so hot tho), Anakin is a good singer, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, BAMF Padmé Amidala, Brotherly Love, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Wreck Anakin Skywalker, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Huttese Language (Star Wars), Huttese Singing, Hutts (Star Wars), I can't decide who i simp for, M/M, Prison, Sisterly Love, author doesn't know how to use HTML, everyone is bi, fight me i love them, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBeast12/pseuds/CookieBeast12
Summary: (May continue as a oneshot series..)Trapped in a beskar prison, stripped of titles and honor, our sixtet of heros' must survive and escapeFluff and angst to the maxAnidalaCodiwanOr everyone is bisexual, Anakin isn't possessive and he's an actually good person(Also I love these characters so much, my poor heart)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	be still my foolish heart (don't ruin this on me)

Cold was the first thing she could remember, well that was a given, everything was cold. Padmé Amidala hated being cold, it was a... pet peeve of sorts. She lifted a hand to brush back the mess of hair that hung over her face, the long locks of the perfect brown strands, now hung tangled and knotted at her fingers. She groaned, pushing herself off the chilling cement she'd awoken on, of course everything had to be cold. An ugly orange uniform, unmistakably prison-like covered her and she held back the terrifying image of being changed without will.

She took in the room around her, surveying what she could see; a small toilet... metal basin sink, a thin bed stood by the side corner, and she shifted her gaze to the other corner, letting a small gasp fall over her features. Anakin Skywalker, The Hero with No Fear, lay snoring softly on the bed across from her own, the scratchy mattress shifting under his weight as he slept, a similar uniform covering his toned body. Relief pooled in her stomach and she jumped to her feet, crossing over to her husband. 

He looked so peaceful asleep, without the pain or trauma fighting a war had given him, whatever baggage he'd obtained wasn't present on his features, and she smiled warmly, laying a soft hand along the side of his face, brows creased with concern as his electric blue eyes snapped open, the calm he'd presented was no longer in the gaze he shot at the ceiling, confusion and panic filling his eyes for the briefest moment before he pressed down a cold filter, a scowl taking his lips as he sat up.

"Ani?" came her soft voice, and she felt bad for speaking as his head shot up with the speed of a speeder, she was surprised he didn't break his neck. His jaw dropped open, hanging there for a couple seconds before he pushed himself off the bed, wrapping her in his arms. Padmé breathed in his familiar scent, and she closed her eyes fondly.

"Angel? what are you doing here.." His voice was low and gruff, and he twined his hand with her own, his panic flooding back as he looked over her, "Who took us? did they hurt you! I swea-" His eyes clenched with fury and he planted a soft kiss over her mess of hair, "I'll get us out of here I swear."

She grounded herself, listening to the way his voice rumbled in his throat and she sighed, "I know, I know you will," She couldn't get rid of the utter bliss being in his presence gave her, she was so tired, she took in his features, the halo of messy brown hair, well toned muscles and sharp jawline. Kriff she was so helplessly in love with this man.

He looked at her fondly no doubt sensing her feelings, he cradled her gently before he switched to a personality she knew as The General, immediately his soft exterior turned into the face she often saw on the posters, gaze hardening as he took in the steel curved door that had stood proudly behind them, only a small bolt of bars near head-height allowed them to see out into their prison and he crossed the small room, planting his metal arm -though hidden by the leather gloves he always wore- against the chill of the metal, scowling as he did so.

"Ani? What do you see.." Her words were cut off by the sudden opening of the door, the automatic sound filled the room as she watched as it slid perfectly up, like the door she had used so often back at the Senate Building. Padmé sighed, her breath coming in faster as Anakin took a step out of the room, "My love, are you sure it's a wise idea-" Her soft words fell ill and she watched his broad back step out of the safety of the metal cold room.

"Wait here Padmé, I'll be back in a moment"

"Anakin-"

Her voice, once again was cut off by the static of a sharp voice that rang through the halls, automated and bolting from the vented speakers above their room, " **All prisoners, escort yourselves to Block 3B for your morning meal **" Padmé pushed down the uncomfortable fear that drew saliva from her mouth, she swallowed thickly, tongue rasping in her dry throat as she pushed herself forward, "Ani, I'm coming with you."****

****His blue gaze flickered to her own warily and she smiled thinly, the sound of footsteps accompanied by the sight of a Rodian, slumped forward with earnest, trudged past the doorway, continuing down the side hallway, wearing an identical orange-sleeved jumpsuit, though stained with grease and what looked suspiciously like blood, Anakin's eyes hardened and he motioned for her to continue, "We'll follow him, wherever we are, Block 3B sounds important.. we'll get answers out of the other inmates."** **

****She nodded, pressing down feelings of anxiety and fear, Padmé clenched her fists close to her sides, the awkward feeling of the slick jumpsuit danced over her skin and she shivered, letting out a quivering sigh, Anakin's eyes softened and he held out a calloused hand, small white scars criss-crossing over his warm skin. She passed a timid smile his way, taking his hand immediately.** **

****"Just like Geonosis,"** **

****"Uh- I'd hope not, that didn't end very well Ani.."** **

****"Well we both made it out alive,"** **

****"You got your hand cut off by a Sith lord, I suppose it went very well,"** **

****He rolled his eyes fondly, pulling her gently as she stopped bickering with him, her thoughts squirming rapidly around her head as she stepped out of the room she'd awoken in.** **

****The hallway they'd entered was disorientating, a hallway clung horizontal to their room, the blank stone walls seemed to stretch for miles in her eyes, except for the common opening of another cell room and she glanced back at their own, **Cell 234G **holding back a shudder she followed her husband as they continued along the cold wall, filled with the small whispers of the other prisoners as they too left their cells and ventured to the mess hall.****** **

********The ocean of orange jackets flooded her vision, all species of sentience continued down the cold hallway, the air raising goosebumps in her paper skin and she sighed, beginning to walk along with the others, her wrist held loosely by Anakin who guided her gently through the hall, glancing back she watched the cell number outside her own slowly fade with the subtle curve of the halls. They walked for what seemed 20 minutes passing quickly, the sound of the jeering came closer and closer as she watched the prisoners file into a double doorway, labeled with the numbers **Block 3B ********** ** **

************Her hair fall heavily against her face and she swiped at her forehead, trying to rid it of her view, Anakin glanced back at her hesitance and he gave her a sympathetic glance, pulling the long strands of brown behind her ears, eyebrows creased with concern as his gaze moved to her's, arranging the last locks behind her head he gave a somewhat comforting smile. "There all bette-"** ** ** ** ** **

************"General Skywalker?" An unfamiliar voice rang throughout the cramped halls and Padmé jerked around, surveying the sea of faces behind her, prisoners shuffling around her.** ** ** ** ** **

************Anakin's face broke into a giant grin -one she'd only seen used with her- "Rex!" his loud booming voice filled the halls, the low rumble of his laugh jerked her out of her thoughts, taking in the sight of a very familiar face, one she'd seen millions of times during her expeditions... a clone, his blond hair shaved in a well kept buzz cut. This.. Rex broke into a slight jog, wrinkling his uniform as he stopped next to the Senator and Jedi Knight.** ** ** ** ** **

************"Oh kriff am I glad to see you-" Padmé swatted him gently for the use of foul language, "What are you doing here?"** ** ** ** ** **

************The clone gave a respecting nod, "Senator Amidala.. in other circumstances, a pleasure," She gave a timid smile.** ** ** ** ** **

************"The pleasure is mine commander, though I don't recall where we've been taken."** ** ** ** ** **

************His gaze darkened at the hidden question, though not at her, it didn't take a force-sensitive to figure out what angered him.** ** ** ** ** **

************"W-We're stuck in the Citadel-"** ** ** ** ** **


End file.
